


Periods and Exams

by cmpeabooty



Series: Raijin Shenanigans [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap, Just a Thing, Random events, hope you studied, it’s exam season, literally no plot tbh, yes i’m writing them as ladies again mind ya business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmpeabooty/pseuds/cmpeabooty
Summary: companion to Sailor Girl i guess???? same universe and shit





	Periods and Exams

**Author's Note:**

> companion to Sailor Girl i guess???? same universe and shit

  Shizuka pushes the door to the girls’ bathroom open. It’s another exam day. So Shizuka is doubly stressed, her temper a hair trigger today. Her grades have never been stellar, despite that she spends a good amount of time studying. 

  It’s a break in between exams, and Shizuka needs somewhere calm to think. The classrooms twice as loud as usual during the break, simply because it’s an exam day. 

  She picks the second floor English hallway’s bathroom. Not many classes down here. Nice and peaceful. She walks to the sink to wet her face, and freshen up a bit. Clear her mind. 

  She’s just finishing toweling her face dry when she hears a tiny whimper. One that is muffled quickly. 

_I didn’t think anyone was in here..._

  Shizuka hears a sniffle and shaky inhale, coming from the last stall in the bathroom. She walks over, and softly knocks on the stall door. 

  “Hello,” she calls in a quiet tone,”Are you alright?”

  There’s a pause, which goes on long enough that Shizuka opens her mouth to say more when she hears movement in the stall. 

  The lock turns, but the other girl doesn’t open the door. 

  Frowning, Shizuka lightly pushes the stall open and is greeted with an unpleasant familiar face. 

  “Kanra...?” Her rivals face is scrunched, as though she’s in pain. Kanra sits on the floor against the wall, knees pulled up, almost in a fetal position. There are tears in her eyes. 

  Shizuka doesn’t think she’s ever seen Kanra so beaten down before. She wants to savor it, but something doesn’t feel right about laughing in the face of someone who's clearly so miserable. 

  Kanra clears her throat, “Ah, Shizu-chan. Look, I’m not causing any trouble I promise, but do you have any pain medication.”

  _What?_ Shizuka doesn’t think she’s ever been quite this confused, maybe during her math exam. 

  “The hell? What do you need that for?”

  Irritation flashes on Kanra’s face, “Well you’re a girl! Figure it out!” She sneers at Shizuka, “Oh wait do monsters even have a monthly?”

  _Oh so it’s that..._ Shizuka rolls her eyes, but she can’t seem to find the same amount of anger she usually feels when dealing with the Ant. She, of course, knows exactly how Kanra feels. 

  “Shut up. I don’t have anything so you’ll have to go to the nurse.”

  Kanra’s glare takes a desperate edge, “If I could I would! I can’t even walk...” She trails off at the end of her outburst, looking away from Shizuka. 

  Kanra is too busy brooding, so she’s taken off guard when Shizuka lifts her up, bridal style. She may have squeaked, but she’ll deny it. 

  “Wha- where are you taking me,” She squirms in her enemy’s arms, too vulnerable for her liking. 

  Shizuka, unfazed, heads out of the bathroom and towards the stairs. “I’m taking you to the nurse, dummy.”

  Kanra relaxes, devising she’s in too much pain, and is too exhausted to fight. 

  “Hey... how come it’s got you so messed up anyway?” Even Shizuka has cramps, but she’s never been so incapacitated. 

  Sighing, “I have Endometriosis. It can make periods incredibly painful, among other things,” Kanra explains. 

  _Oh..._

  They reach the nurse. Shizuka sets Kanra on one of the beds, as the nurse heads over. 

  “Do... do you want me to stay,” Shizuka’s face flaming as she asks this. 

  Kanra gives a half smile, “I’ll be alright, though if you don’t mind, tell the teacher I’ll need to take makeup exams. If he’s mad, send him down here.” That last part gives Shizuka a chill, Kanra’s eyes were more insane than usual. 

  She turns to go, just barely catching a soft “Thanks, Shizu-chan~”

  Shizuka has a hard time hating the nickname when it’s purred like that. 

**Author's Note:**

> literally sorry


End file.
